Autonomous robots are robots which can perform desired tasks so unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. Many kinds of robots are autonomous to some degree. Different robots can be autonomous in different ways. An autonomous coverage robot traverses a work surface without continuous human guidance to perform one or more tasks. In the field of home, office and/or consumer-oriented robotics, mobile robots that perform household functions such as vacuum cleaning, floor washing, patrolling, lawn cutting and other such tasks have been widely adopted. Autonomous coverage robot systems that include a coverage robot and peripheral devices are generally battery powered. As a result, the battery life of each component of the system affects the operability of the overall system.